Kiss
by Anna Scathach
Summary: To kiss: To touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or amourousness. This is Draco's and Ginny's story, told in a oneshot, following along their kisses as their life goes on.


_A/N: It's been a long time, I know... Exams and stuff. And vacation. Sorry! Anyway, without further ado, here it is, my new D/G. Fluffy and not really compliant with anything, but I hope you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: This is not mine. _

* * *

_**Kiss**_

_To kiss: To touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or amourousness. To touch lightly or gently. To strike lightly, brush against. To engage in mutual touching or caressing with the lips. To come in light contact._

* * *

_A Kiss_

On one sunny spring's day, two children, for they were but children then, met in a dark hallway at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girl, a determined look on her face while her flaming red hair flew behind her like a banner, gave a loud "oomph" as she stormed around a corner and ran straight into another student. Both fell down, the girl atop the boy who had been walking in the opposite direction. She first noticed a nice smell – ink, apple and _boy, _she thought. Only when she heard his voice ask why she wasn't moving yet she lifted her head to his face. He looked as nice as he smelled, she decided. Long blond hair framed a pale face with incredibly beautiful gray eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. Then, as she prepared to get up, still looking into these pretty eyes, his lips were suddenly on hers. The girl didn't know who the boy was, yet, feeling his lips hesitantly move over hers, she kissed him back. His kiss was nice as well, she thought, he tasted of mint and chocolate. His kiss made her feel happy, as if she weren't only an unimportant girl among many. But then they both heard someone coming and jumped up almost instantaneously. The moment was broken as they ran away, suddenly afraid of their actions.

* * *

_Anticipated Kiss_

Almost three years after the first encounter of the two children, they met once again. It was at a ball that the boy, who had become a man somewhere along the way, suddenly found his eyes resting on sparkling brown eyes far across the room. Although his eyes automatically scanned her slender frame, he didn't recognize her, as her face was partially hidden behind a white fan embroidered with gray and silver decorations that fit perfectly with her dark gray nineteenth-century-style dress. A whole ballroom was separating the pair, and yet he suddenly felt an unfamiliar warmth rise inside of him, as if he had been close to her. But when he tried to approach the smiling girl, whose long red curs fell unhindered down her back until they reached her waist, she seemed to slip away every time he thought he had reached her. Finally he spotted her again, and, while he was still wondering how to continue, she turned around and looked at him. Gray eyes that seemed to glitter like mirrors in the pale candlelight found brown ones. The mystery girl smiled at him, letting her fan sink until it touched her mouth, then pressing it to her lips quickly. And for the first time that evening the blond man felt his thin lips curve into a smile.

* * *

_Angry Kiss_

Only some hours later, the red-haired girl was being questioned by her older brother in a crowded hallway. "Ginny! You've started acting like a..." "Like what exactly, brother dear? And what about you and Hermione snogging in public every time you get the chance? What about Cho who can't make up her mind and dates several boys at the same time? I didn't even kiss anybody, you bloody moron!" "And your dress? Do you even dare call that a dress?" "I can very well do as I please, Ronald Weasley. I am not eleven anymore, and I don't need you to protect me!" And with those last words, she spun around, grabbed a boy in the crowd that had been watching the siblings' drama unfold, and kissed him soundly on the lips. She had only wanted to prove her point, and therefore tried to let go quickly, but then she felt the mysterious boy encircle her waist with his arms. His kiss felt strangely familiar. The redhead opened her eyes, caught a whiff of his scent – ink, apple and something else. Startled, she took two hasty steps back, as if he'd suddenly slapped her, and turned to run away. Fleeing, she heard her brother call in the distance: "Ginny, are you insane? Malfoy?" But the worst part was that she'd enjoyed his kiss as she had when he'd first kissed her three years previously.

* * *

_Amoral Kiss_

It was a beautiful summer's day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The blond man was enjoying the sunshine outside, behind a group of trees near the Lake. He was glad, for he hardly had a minute to himself, his girlfriend Pansy insisted on staying with him at all times. Smiling, he lay back in the soft grass when he heard footsteps approaching. A gorgeous girl came running around the next tree, out of breath. With a deep sigh, she fell into the grass. "Trouble in paradise?" he taunted. "Yes," she sighed, "he just won't leave me alone." "Perfect Potter isn't so perfect after all, huh?" he smirked. She smirked, as well. "Don't think I haven't seen you run away from Pansy." He turned his face to her, taking in the girl next to him. Then he cautiously reached out to play with a red curl that had escaped from her bun. She looked up at him, a frown on her face, but she relaxed when he put the strand back in place. Propped up on his elbows he looked at her, and, led by a sudden impulse, he bent down until their lips nearly touched. How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said.

* * *

_Absorbed Kiss_

Since that one sunny day outside, the blond boy and the red-haired girl had been meeting secretly in the library. Hidden behind dusty shelves, they sat together for hours, talking and occasionally kissing. Months and months passed without any suspicion from their friends. One day, the next October, when the leaves were colouring in red and gold, and wind and rain started to hurl around the castle, Luna Lovegood noticed Ginny slipping away from dinner. She followed her to the library, through the endless aisles of books to a small table in the far end near a dirty window, where one Draco Malfoy was sitting. Luna waited patiently; surely she would've told her if she were dating someone. Nevertheless, her friend bent down, planting a sound kiss on the blond's lips. He pulled her down into his lap, their lips still connected as he put his arms around her waist and held her close. In return, she closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering for a short moment on her rosy cheeks, and buried her hands deep in his hair. They were so absorbed in their kiss and each other that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind Luna. The observer turned around, colliding with someone's muscular chest. "Shh," she whispered. "There's Malfoy and Ginny just around the corner." Then she took a step back, and looked the person opposite her straight in the eyes. The dark-skinned Slytherin, a friend of Draco's, peeped around the shelf. "Draco and the Weasley girl?" Luna smiled at him. "Blaise Zabini, kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other."

* * *

_Adventurous Kiss_

The red-haired girl moaned. Lying on lush green satin bed linen, she didn't feel cold at all – despite the eternal chill that ruled the Slytherin dungeons. Feeling his mouth on her neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, caressing and pulling it until he growled deep in his throat. She pulled him up to touch her lips to his again. When his tongue softly traced the outline of her mouth, she sighed and greedily opened her mouth. Soul kiss, indeed, she thought, before losing herself in their kiss. She felt his hands in her hair, stroking her back, while she traced his shoulders with her hands. Suddenly she felt his mouth leave her lips, nibbling on her earlobe, then finding his way down her throat and neck. Her hands pushed his shirt over his head, while he continued his assault on her shoulders, licking and biting his way until he reached the hem of her blouse. He hesitated for a second, but she impatiently pulled it over her head. Then his hands and lips were on her breasts, and she couldn't help moaning. The feel of his kisses on her bare flesh was overwhelming, and when he twisted her nipple between his teeth she wrapped her legs around his waist. He replaced his mouth with his hands, eliciting another moan, and, while her delicate fingers lightly caressed his face, she captured his lips once more.

* * *

_Acerbic Kiss_

The red-haired girl groaned in annoyance. Her usually pale face was flaming red and her hair was tousled. Even to the man who was standing opposite her she looked angry. Although he wasn't used to being afraid of her, he clearly was then. Pale was his face, his fists clenched, his facial expression carefully arranged into one of distrust and hatred. It wasn't that he hated her, the exact opposite actually, but he couldn't say it, and he'd been taught to hide his feelings for he had been told they made him weak. Did they? He stood in front of his lover, and didn't know anymore. He was perfectly sure of what she wanted to hear. Yet he could not even open his mouth. While she shouted at him, he stood, the dorm door in his back, unable to reply. Of course she was right. Didn't she know she was? She should have, after all the time they had spent together. Suddenly he opened his mouth. The argument continued. On and on they fought. Teachers and students passed the corridor, friends and enemies, ghosts and cats, however the lovers didn't seem to notice. They'd forgotten the point of the argument a long time ago, but it went on and on. Night was falling on the castle, the corridor was starting to light up from their wands' blue, red and silver sparks when he finally dared step forward. Caught in his arms, she struggled to break free, but he did not let her go. Instead, he held her even tighter, his mouth quickly approached hers. Their kiss wasn't friendly, not soft or tender, despite all the moments they had shared, it was bitter, acerbic, angry. Each one thought he tasted blood and a hint of despair in his lover's kiss. The anger and the bitterness gradually faded, but the acerbic taste did not disappear entirely until their kiss ended, both gasping, their faces and bodies tightly pressed together.

* * *

_Addicting Kiss_

Nervously, the blond man checked his pocket again. It was still there. Waiting in his pocket was a small, shiny object. Simple and yet so important. His mother had given it to him, it was part of her heritage. Then, careful not to wake his love who was sleeping in the burgundy sheets, he opened the door. The morning light flooded into the room as he opened the windows wide. She, who had been sleeping only a moment ago, stirred, turned and opened her eyes. Kneeling in front of the bed, he looked at her when he reached for the object in his pocket and showed it to her. Her face lit up, she jumped off the bed and hugged him. "Yes. Yes!" Breathlessly she kissed him, over and over again. He returned her kisses with equal fervour. From their uncomfortable position they raised as one, the woman clinging to his shoulders while he supported her weight effortlessly. Kisses and laughter mingled in the sunshine. Finally they sat on the bed. Her kisses became less frequent, her smile even brighter and her eyes searched his. His kisses became softer, his eyes more intense and his hand searched hers to slip on what had been in his pocket for weeks. Smiling, he then closed his eyes and kissed her again, sweeter and lighter this time.

* * *

_Angelic Kiss_

"I do. " She smiled, nervous yet happy, as her husband slipped the ring on her finger while she slipped its counterpart on hers. Simple golden wedding rings gleamed in the dim light when they turned around to face the Minister of Magic again. "You may now kiss the bride." Grinning, the groom spun the bride around. She looked into the gray eyes that had become so familiar to her over the years, into the eyes she had first despised but then fallen in love with. Her soft brown eyes met his stormy gray ones. Happiness radiated from the couple's faces while they faced each other. That one moment seemed to slip away from life and love's normal course. Time stood still as their faces approached, their eyes closed, their lips lightly touched. Their lips brushed carefully, sweetly, like they had that very first time when they were children. But they weren't children anymore, and so their breath quickened and their kiss became feverish, burning. Their lips still touched, they gasped simultaneously when she slid her tongue over his lips. Their tongues touched, exploring, fighting, caressing as their breath mingled and their lips moved feverishly. Their arms wound around each other's body, clinging, tangling in hair, trying to pull the other even closer. The kiss seemed to change the very essence of their beings, burning its way through all obstacles until their minds and hearts were one.

* * *

_Admired Kiss_

"Who would have thought we would all be here to celebrate a wedding when we boarded the Hogwarts Express eight years ago? Draco was a Slytherin, and little Ginny Weasley, who arrived a year later, a Gryffindor. But they ran into each other more than once, and something – chance, fate, whatever you want to call it – made each of those encounters end in a kiss. The first time, they were only children. Later on, I think we all saw Ginny flirt with Draco at the ball, and we all witnessed their kiss when Ginny wanted revenge on you, Ron. And yet I didn't believe what was right in front of my eyes, until I found Draco and Ginny in the back of a library. It certainly is true that, as Luna told me that day, kissing is a means of getting two people so close together they can't see anything wrong with each other. The red hair my best friend despised on her brother he cherished on her. She, who hated Slytherins, fell in love with his smirk, his snarky humour and his pale skin." Laughter in the audience. "Draco, Ginny, today we all celebrate your love, born in an innocent children's kiss, grown in kisses and sealed with a kiss today. As a Chinese Proverb claims, kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases. To kisses!" Blaise Zabini raised his glass under the applause of friends and family, looked at the happy couple and added: "To Draco and Ginny!"

* * *

_Affectionate Kiss_

Smiling, he looked at his gorgeous wife who was sitting opposite him in the small street café. He thought she looked like an angel. The red hair he loved so much, her smiling face, the soft lips, her still delicate frame and her belly, curved by pregnancy. She laughed as she noticed his stare. Marriage hadn't changed their relationship, nor their feelings. The wind tousled their hair and the April sun was shining down on them. She laughed again. Marriage had not changed him, neither had her pregnancy, but it was true that with each day that passed, they both waited for their child. He had taken to reading stories aloud – not to her, to their child, he had said when she'd smirked at him – before they went to sleep. Amused, she caressed her belly. She wasn't due for another two months, yet he already treated her – them – more carefully than ever. If it were possible for her to love him more than she already did, she would have fallen for him once again upon seeing his love and affection for their unborn daughter. She was certain it would be a daughter, although her father-in-law jokingly insisted he would soon have a grandson. Son or daughter, she didn't care, she decided and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He took her hand and put it on her belly. The he leant down and replaced their hand with his mouth. His feather-light touch made her sigh softly, and, a moment later, she pulled his head up and kissed him, feeling his smirk more than she saw it.

* * *

_Anniversary Kiss_

"Therefore, I would like to point out to all of you – especially Ron, who was so sceptical at first - that Draco and I have been happily married for ten years now, and," she turned to her husband, "I still love you." He stood, embracing her and kissing her. While the others clapped, grinning, Ron groaned loudly. Hermione hit him on the arm, playfully, until he stopped. His sister cleared her throat. "Ten years. Ten years we've spent together – more than ten, in reality, because our history started a long time ago, well, you all know the story. But who would have thought we, a Malfoy and a Weasley of all people would fall in love with each other? Who would have thought we would be married quite happily?" She smirked. "And who would have thought we would have such wonderful daughters? Thinking of every day, from the very beginning until today, I want to thank you all again for coming. And now, " she turned to her husband, " there's only one thing left to say. Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine."

* * *

_Adorable Kiss_

Feeling her husband press a sweet kiss to her lips, she slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was flooding through the open windows, colouring the room in gold and violet as she looked up in her husband's smiling face. Suddenly she grinned and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him passionately until they were interrupted by a child's voice: "Mummy! Daddy!" Their lips parted, both trying to catch their breath. Then she turned around and looked at her youngest child with a smile. In the doorway appeared another sleepy face. Her husband laughed, for their oldest daughter looked exactly like her mother, except for the strawberry blonde hair. On the contrary, their second daughter, the one who had so brusquely interrupted them, had flaming red hair, white skin and gray eyes that resembled her father's. As they had done for years now every Sunday morning, the children joined their parents in the bed bathed in warm sunlight. Laughing, the red-haired woman pressed a kiss to her equally red-haired child's cheek and ruffled the other's hair, while her husband reached around Elaine's small body to tickle his wife. Feeling their mother squirm under his assault, Elaine and Selene joined in, until their mother breathlessly begged for mercy. She kissed her husband quickly and took their daughters between them. Laughing in the Sunday morning sunshine, Draco, Ginny, Elaine and Selene fell asleep once again in a tangled mess of arms, legs and long red hair.

* * *

Quotes:  
*How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. (Victor Hugo)  
*Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other. (Rene Yasenek)  
* Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases. (Chinese Proverb)  
* Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine. (Bible, Song of Solomon, 1. 1)

_A/N: Please review!_

_Anna Scathach_


End file.
